It's time to brake down these walls
by fenomena
Summary: One pride festival. Two boys in love. It's that simple, right?


**Hi! I probably shouldn't write anything else than "There's always room for one more" right now, but I needed a brake to clear my head. I'm planning to go to pride in a few weeks, and this just came to me. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"Thanks, man for coming with me. It means a lot" Noah said as he stood in the line to enter the park. He had never been as nervous in his life, and now he dried his sweaty hands on his pants and looked around. He and Sam were at the Pride festival. Not usually a place where you would spot Noah Puckerman, but the only place in the world where he needed to be right now.

"This place is packed" Sam sighed and looked around. People were everywhere dressed in pink feather boas, multi-colored wigs, makeup and ridiculous outfits that probably made the love of Noah's life cringe with disgust. "How the hell are we gonna find him?"

Noah could admit that it felt a bit hopeless, but he would be damned if gave up before he found the person he came here for.

The boy he couldn't stop thinking about. The boy who had taken over his brain almost two years ago and never left it. The boy who starred in every single one of Noah's dreams, regardless if he was awake or asleep.

The one and only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt had been talking a lot about this pride festival, and he had finally managed to convince Burt that he had to go. Lima had no gay guys what so ever, or so he thought, and Burt had given in at last, because he realized that Kurt needed to meet people to whom he could relate.

What Kurt hadn't told him was that he had no one to go with, and therefor planned to go alone. When Noah figured this out, it was already too late. Kurt was on the road already, and Noah's head was full of terrifying pictures of Kurt being abducted and raped by creepy old gays. So he convinced Sam to come with him, bought some ridiculously expensive tickets and went.

And now, here he was. Entering the huge festival area and starting the mission of finding Kurt before someone else did. There wasn't a question about whether Kurt was attractive or not, so they better hurry up.

"Should we split up?" Sam asked with a sigh almost two hours later. They had been everywhere, but there were thousands of people moving around, and it was hard seeing anything when they every now and then got blocked by some drag queen in the highest heels Noah had ever seen.

"No, no splitting up" Noah answered and turned around to look everywhere again before they moved on. "I don't wanna lose you, too."

Just as he said it, his eyes landed on a head of perfectly coiffed hair and his stomach made a back-flip. He moved forward without a word, having to make sure that it was actually Kurt before saying anything. And it was. There, at his right, was Kurt standing all alone with a pink cocktail in his hand. He had a nervous smile on his face as he looked around, drinking it all in while fiddling with the straw in his drink.

The relief of finding him made Noah sigh happily and poke Sam in the side before pointing towards Kurt.

"Oh, you found him!" Sam shouted excitedly and started to walk.

"No! Wait!" Noah grabbed his arm and held him back. He needed to think for a second, but mostly he needed to observe Kurt and see if he was actually alone.

A minute passed, and Kurt stood where he stood. His black skinny jeans hugged his body in all the right places and his grey and silver shirt fitted him perfectly. He wore black converse and he shifted nervously on his feet while glancing around.

"Dude, please go and talk to him. He looks so lonely" Sam finally said, and as he said it, Noah could see it as well. Yeah, Kurt looked lonely, just the way he looked in school when the girls talked about things and the guys goofed around and he got left somewhere in the middle.

"Is it okay if I go alone?"

"Yeah, I'll just head to the stage and see what's happening. Call me later, bro." And with a quick hug he was off, and Noah was left alone; terrified. What if Kurt didn't even want him here? He was quite sure that Kurt had been flirting back the times he actually dared to do something, but who knew? Maybe it was just Kurt being polite. Maybe he should just go home and let him find a nice boyfriend that was out and proud just like him. But, no! He couldn't do that! He would never forgive himself for letting this chance go. With a deep breath he wiped off his hands against his thighs and started walking.

Kurt stood turned almost the other way as Noah approached and he cleared his throat to get his attention. Kurt turned around and froze when he saw the familiar guy standing there, looking completely out of place and ridiculously nervous.

"Puck?"

The name got Noah to cringe. He had planned to get back to being Noah a long time ago, and somehow hearing Kurt calling him Puck made him feel awful. Puck was the mean guy who played with people's feelings and bullied those who were different. A façade. Not the real him.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here? I mean, you realize that this is a festival for gay people, right?" Kurt's tone was not as icy as it could've been. It was actually filled with hope that made Noah breathe a little lighter.

"Yeah, I know. I bought the ticket after all" he smiled and took a step closer. "I'm glad I found you before some creep got his hands on you."

Kurt snorted into his drink. Yeah, it wasn't attractive, but he couldn't help it. "What?"

"I mean, I've walked through this park a couple times now, and you're clearly the best catch in here. I can't believe you're still alone." Well, that came out weird, but…what the hell.

"I'm a…catch?" Kurt asked amused and smiled that cute smile that Noah saw not nearly enough.

"Yeah."

"Oh" Kurt simply said and a light blush painted his cheeks. That was what tipped Noah over the edge. In a second he was in front of Kurt, pulling him into a firm hug and burying his nose into that soft hair that he always wanted to touch.

Then they just stood there. Kurt soon relaxed into the embrace and let his head fall onto a strong shoulder. He hadn't realized that this was exactly what he missed only ten minutes ago; this big guy with the ridiculous haircut and the soft brown eyes that seemed to follow his every move these days.

"Wanna sit down?" Noah asked when he felt his knees go weak, and Kurt nodded. They straddled a bench, facing each other and sitting so close that their knees touched. Then an awkward silence fell when neither of them knew what to say.

"I came here for you" Noah suddenly said and lowered his eyes.

Kurt looked up, watching this guy with curious eyes. It wasn't often that you saw Noah Puckerman like this, acting all shy and nervous, and he found it incredibly cute.

"Really?" he dared to say as if this wasn't the best fucking news in the whole wide world.

"Yeah. I…" Noah took another deep breath and reached out for one of Kurt's hands. "I've…liked you for quite a while now" he said as quickly as he could. Before he could chicken out.

"Huh?" Yeah, Kurt wasn't the best well-spoken guy today, but who could blame him? Noah Puckerman sat before him, telling him he liked him?! Was this for real? God, he hoped it was.

"You heard me" Noah said, rubbing his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's. "Please say something, or tell me to leave if you don't want me."

He looked like a small kid, sitting there with his shoulders down and his head hanging, and Kurt decided to take pity on him. This was the guy he had been in love with for years, after all.

Noah almost jumped off the bench when Kurt's arms suddenly were around him. A nose pressed against his throat and soft lips graced his skin as Kurt pulled him just a little bit closer. He allowed himself to get lost in the warm embrace he had been longing for and relaxed while breathing him in. This was heaven.

* * *

An hour later they were still in the same position. Yeah, they had moved apart a little bit and were deep in conversation. Their hands were intertwined between them, and every now and then they would stroke each other's hands with a thumb or let go to touch a shoulder or cheek.

"You know, I've always been jealous at Finn for being able to spend so much time with you" Noah confessed and added a sad smile. "I mean, he gets to see you…"

"Change my clothes? Naked?" Kurt teased and raised a hand to gently caress Noah's face.

"No!" Noah's eyes met Kurt's in an instant. "That's not what I was gonna say, but…"

"He hasn't" Kurt simply stated. "He's never seen me like that. I always change in the bathroom to avoid putting him in a weird situation."

He looked almost sad when he said it, and Noah understood. It was the same thing that Kurt did after gym class every single time. He always disappeared to the toilet and came back out looking as perfect as ever with all his clothes in place, much to Noah's disappointment. Kurt said that it didn't bother him, but Noah had heard the other guys making comments about 'the fag looking at their junk' and he was sure that Kurt had too, even if he never mentioned it.

"Well, that's his loss, but it wasn't what I was gonna say." Noah let his thumb slowly stroke one of Kurt's perfect cheekbones and smiled. "I'm jealous that he gets to sit next to you during dinner as you tell everyone about your day, even if I'm sure that you're lying half of the time…"

"I'm not" Kurt said, but it wasn't very convincing. So what if he left out the horrible things that happened every time he met one of the neanderthal's in the hallway? They didn't need to know everything.

"Anyway… I'm jealous about the fact that he gets to see the real you before you put your walls up every morning."

"W-what walls?" Kurt said, and suddenly his voice was small and insecure. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and Noah couldn't help but let his thumb stroke over it until it got released.

"The ones you put up so that no one can hurt you" Noah said softly. "I know all about that."

"How…?"

"You think Puck is someone I wanna be all the time, Kurt? I'm sure you're smarter than that."

"Yeah… it's just less scary, right? To put those walls up."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm not sure that I wanna be Puck anymore. In fact, I don't think I've wanted that for years."

"Oh?" Kurt simply said and Noah got lost in those calm but kind of nervous eyes again. He wasn't used to open up like this, but it felt pretty good to show Kurt a part of himself that no one else got to see. They fell quiet for a few minutes, just holding each other close and enjoying the feeling of breathing together in sync.

* * *

"I've had a crush on you since junior year! Kurt whispered with a shy smile and let his forehead rest against Noah's.

"Really?" Noah made some space between them so that he could meet his eyes properly. "But I was a douche back then!"

"Yeah, but I could still see that you were a good guy. Sure, that bad boy persona that you had going on was kind of…attractive" Kurt blushed "but I could see that your heart wasn't in it. And I know all about putting up walls, remember?"

"Yeah?" Noah couldn't believe his ears. This was more than he ever could've hoped for.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've had a crush on you for almost as long. I just didn't understand it. It was just something about you that made me feel all those weird feelings about how I should be protecting you and shit…"

"_And shit…?"_ Kurt chuckled and shook his head as he let it fall down onto Noah's shoulder. "You're adorable." His nose immediately snuggled into that hollow spot next to his neck as if it belonged there now, and maybe it did. It felt perfect anyway and Noah's scent was so strong there that he couldn't think about anything else than the earthy smell of the guy he loved.

"You know, every time I came home with Finn I was hoping to find you slouching on the couch in some sweat pants with your hair all messed up." Noah laughed a little when he saw Kurt's shocked reaction.

"I don't _slouch_, Noah!" he said but the smile in the corner of his mouth betrayed him.

"Of course you don't." Noah pulled him into another tight hug and let his lips carefully grace his cheek.

"And if I did, I wouldn't be in sweat pants in fear of you walking in. I always dress up when I think that you may be joining Finn at our house" he added with a shy smile and heard Noah chuckle.

Kurt smiled against Noah's shoulder as he felt those strong arms hold him in place. It was strange how safe he felt being wrapped up like this. He took another deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was intoxicating and made his head spin with joy. Then a pair of damp lips pressed against his jawline and he almost fainted when they pressed a little bit firmer against his skin. They disappeared a few seconds later and he almost felt like crying before they were back against his skin again, this time a few inches closer to his mouth.

Another kiss, even closer this time, and then one last one so close to his lips that he couldn't think straight. His head was spinning and he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. He could feel the puffs of Noah's breath against his face and how close he was. It was a good thing that Noah's hands still rested on his back and kept him grounded, because it felt like he would float away and never come back to earth.

"Open your eyes" Noah whispered and his mouth was so close that his lips ghosted over Kurt's when he spoke. "Please?"

Kurt had to gather all his remaining strength to do it, and when he did he was looking straight into Noah's golden-hazel ones. They looked calm and full of love, but Kurt could also see a flicker of nervousness that he was sure matched his own.

"You're beautiful" Noah whispered against his lips, and Kurt could feel the sincerity in his words as he looked into his eyes. He felt his breathing getting heavier as one of Noah's hands left his back and came up to hold the back of his head and gently pull him closer while looking straight into his eyes.

The world exploded as their lips finally met for the first time. Kurt couldn't believe how awesome it felt just to have a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing against your own, but he felt all of his body respond. Suddenly nothing was close enough, so he lifted his legs and straddled Noah's thighs on the bench. The reaction was immediate. Noah's hands pulled him as close to his body as he could get without actually being in his lap as he let his tongue lick the seam of Kurt's lips to deepen the kiss.

Noah couldn't stop the moan that escaped him when Kurt gasped and opened his mouth to allow him inside. Kurt's scent was already surrounding him and making him crazy, and now the taste of him exploded on Noah's tongue. He tasted like the sweet pink drink he just had and something else that had to be pure Kurt. It was too much but not nearly enough at the same time, so he deepened the kiss and got rewarded with a soft moan that travelled straight to his groin.

It was weird. Just fifteen minutes ago he had been scared out of his mind, and now all he felt was safety and love and a strong feeling of being…home.

It wasn't feelings that he felt very often, but here in Kurt's arms with his tongue slowly touching his, he felt invincible. Like nothing in the world could hurt him.

Nothing else mattered. He was probably a lousy friend for abandoning Sam, and people were probably watching them while they made out, but he couldn't care less. He had a feeling that if Kurt just stayed by his side when they got back to Lima, then he could do anything. He would gather up the strength to come out to his mom, even if he knew that it probably wouldn't go well, and he would have the courage to walk into school, being proud of his amazing boyfriend.

They could throw slushies at him, kick him off the football team and throw him in the dumpster or whatever. He could do it; anytime, if he just had Kurt.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Santana groaned as she followed Sam through the hordes of people. Her hand was in Brittany's as always and she had been more than surprised when they found Sam in front of the stage at the pride festival.

"_So you are gay, after all, Evans!"_

_Sam turned around as he heard his name from behind his back, but relaxed immediately as he saw the girl standing there with a smirk on her lips. _

"_Santana" he said with a huge smile and pulled her into a hug, "…and Brittany." Another hug and another smile. _

"_Is Sam a dolphin, Santana?"_

"_No, I'm not, Brit. I'm just here with a friend."_

"_A friend?" Santana looked around. "You look kind of lonely to me, Trouty mouth."_

"_Will you stop calling me that?" he asked with a sigh, even if he knew it was useless._

"_Hey! It's one of your best assets. You should put it to use. It's probably a lot of guys here that would kill to have those lips wrapped around their…"_

"_OKAY, SANTANA!" Sam shouted and couldn't help but blush. "I get it!"_

_She smirked. "Sooo, where's your friend?" she asked, and it sounded like a challenge. He should've known that she wouldn't believe him. _

"_Over there somewhere, probably making himself a boyfriend as we speak" he said and pointed towards the area where he left Noah almost two hours ago. Sure, they could be somewhere else right now, but he trusted Noah to send him a text if they moved very far._

"_And who is this friend?" Santana pushed. "Come on, Evans, there aren't any other gay guys in Lima than Lady lips, and I'm guessing you aren't here with him."_

"_No" Sam sighed. "I'm not here with Kurt."_

"_So who is it?" Brittany asked. "Is it Noah? He's a dolphin, right Santana?"_

_Her innocent question made them all shut up. _

"_Oh my god, it is, isn't it!?" Santana looked shocked, but also very pleased. "Take me to him. I need to see this. Guys making out is way too hot to miss."_

* * *

So, here they were, trying to find their way back to where Sam had left the boys, hoping that they were still there. Sam hadn't mentioned the fact that Kurt was there as well and felt a little giddy inside with the thought of seeing the girl's reactions.

They turned another corner, and bingo.

Noah and Kurt sat on one of the benches, completely lost in each other. Kurt was as close to Noah as he could be without sitting in his lap as he straddled his thighs on the bench. His hands rested on Noah's broad back as one of Noah's had slipped under his shirt to stroke his back. Their lips were connected and they were kissing, slow but deep. Sam couldn't hold back a smile. He felt like fist bumping the air as he watched his best friend's dreams come true.

"Is that Hummel? Oh. My. God." Santana said, and actually looked shocked for once. "How the hell…?"

"They're beautiful" Brittany simply said and hugged Santana. "You think they will get tiny dolphin babies?"

"I bet they will, Brit" Sam chuckled. He could see these two growing old together with kids, dogs, house, car and everything else.

He watched the boys kiss and the girls hug, and suddenly he felt very lonely.

"I also wanna hug someone…" he said and sighed.

A group of guys walked by in that exact second and one of them, a short guy with twinkling golden eyes turned to face Sam.

"You can hug me any time you want" he said with the brightest smile Sam had ever seen. And then the guy was wrapped around his chest in a tight hug.

_Wow, this guy knows how to hug people_, Sam thought as some dark curls tickled his cheek. He hugged him back, ignoring Santana's cat calls.

It was over way too quickly and the guy just stood there in front of him, bouncing on his feet like a happy child.

"Find me later?" he said, and it sounded like a question, so Sam nodded as someone handed the guy a pen. He took Sam's forearm into his hand and quickly scribbled down a number. And with another large smile, he was gone.

"So, you're not gay?" Santana asked teasingly.

"No…" Sam said as his eyes followed the curls until they disappeared. "I don't think so…?"

And who cared it that last sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Noah asked. The sky had turned dark some time ago, and the air was kind of chilly. People were heading home and the bench was too hard, but he couldn't care less. Kurt had buried his cold nose against Noah's throat, and it sent shivers down his spine. He let his hands travel over his back to warm him up and sighed happily when Kurt cuddled even closer to his chest.

"A little bit" he confessed. "But I don't wanna move."

"Me neither, but we could go somewhere warmer. Somewhere that's inside."

"You'll still let me cuddle you?" Kurt asked tiredly and yawned.

"I'm never letting you go, babe" Noah said and gently kissed his temple. "Not now when I finally got you."

"Is that so?" Kurt managed to say before letting his lips meet Noah's. He would take every damn chance to kiss this man before they went back home. He knew nothing about what would happen once they got back, but right now he had no plans of losing his hold. Having strong muscles moving under your hands while letting a wet and eager tongue into your mouth was quickly becoming a new obsession of his.

"It is." Noah simply answered and let one of his hands travel up under the hem of Kurt's shirt to gently caress the silky skin underneath. Yeah, this was heaven, and he was never letting go.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please leave a review. I'll be the happiest girl around. :)**


End file.
